nitromessteamlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Mysteryous user
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Nitrome's Steamlands Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse sorry Hello mysteryous, sorry for making you leave, hope you make the best steamlands wiki. :( User:IJZM I ll be happy to help... but... can you bureocrat me? IJZMTalk 19:54, February 16, 2012 (UTC) yes, i know that, to put it on please make me bureocrat IJZMTalk 20:27, February 16, 2012 (UTC) look Go here: http://nitromessteamlands.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights put IJZM in the line and then check the bureocrat box IJZMTalk 20:31, February 16, 2012 (UTC) oh... yeah, bureocrat is like putting me like the vice-president of here, put me so i can put on the chat and some other things IJZMTalk 20:38, February 16, 2012 (UTC) get to chat IJZMTalk 19:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat I am sorry, but I don't understand why I was banned. Could you please tell me? — User:Not the person you're thinking of (talk) 16:12, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Admin Could you make me an admin on this wiki? Not a beurocrat, just an admin. 16:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC)— User:Not the person you're thinking of (talk) RFD I request deletion from this wiki. — User:Not the person you're thinking of (talk) 16:57, March 8, 2012 (UTC) May I kindly ask Why did you kickban Not the person you're thinking of? - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 23:44, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Please read this CAREFULLY The content you have on this Wiki so far is mostly copied from Nitrome Wiki, I see. Under the Creative Commons License, you are free to copy from Nitrome Wiki as you please, however, you must (and this is in bold and italics because it's important!) credit the original source of where you copied it from. For ease of use, I have created a Nitrome Wiki template for you to put at the top of pages that copy content from Nitrome Wiki. Just put at the very top of each page where appropriate. Note that the Title of page is only necessary if the page falls under a different title from that of Nitrome Wiki. I put it up on one page as an example on Weapons. Click "Edit" to see how I used it. Now, it is vital that you use this on every page that has most of its content copied from Nitrome Wiki, as credit must be given where credit is due. Even if you just change around text and remove images, this template still has to be used. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you don't understand, because if you fail to use this template on pages where content has been copied from Nitrome Wiki, I will call on Nitrome Wiki's head admin to give you a good talking to. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 07:43, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Rules wrong things and more Hello Mysterious I remember you on the nitrome wiki. I guess you stopped spamming for badges and worked on this wiki. But one thing I checked on the rules and It sounded a bit like you run the wiki, you are never wrong, and everything you do should be obeyed without qestion. You sound like someone, seeking power, seeking respect, and someone who wants to be a leader for a change. I heard from my brother about this wiki and how it took content from the nitrome wiki and posted it on this wiki. I take it you were hoping that many user would come, see all this work you had done, think you were this great person, and obey your garbage rules. Your rules displayed what kind of person you wanted to be but also displayed your thirst for power. This is one thing that drives most people away and they don't want to have anything to do with you. I predict that over one year you will get tired of this wiki and you will abandon it. This is the case with most wikis besides this wiki is about a trivial thing and my guess will become a Basket Case. Unless you change the rules, use original content, and don't abuse power this wiki may have a chance. Though you may deicide that you wont and just block me. You can block me if you want but it will look bad enough for you seeing that someone who speaks out against you is silenced but history must repeat itself. So I leave with this either change the rules, use original content, don't abuse power and the wiki may not be a complete basket case. Grammar Cat 14:05, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I forgot to message you Well sorry I forgot to leave you a message. Oh yeah My parents don't allow me to go on the chat... Well anyway here is my main question: What did you really intended to do with this wiki? As in did you intended for a bunch of people to come and talk about steam lands lor put down their thoughts about steam lands? I think it's best to answer that question before what the rules should be is decided. So think the question over then send me a message on my talk page. --Grammar Cat 12:42, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Return If you change the rules some I would be willing to return to the wiki. Not the person you're thinking of Okay I will create ten pages and do edits on them, but I can't take pictures. Also, I've already made 9 pages I just have 1 left. Not the person you're thinking of I have done what you wanted me to do to bacome an Admin Not the person you're thinking of 20:22, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Beurocrat Hey, would you upgrade me to Beurocrat? Thanks. Not the person you're thinking of 21:01, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Oops I accidently changed myself from an admin to a chat mod. Would you change it back for me and also make me a Beurocrat? Not the person you're thinking of 22:39, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Upgrade Hello, I am back to editing again. Sorry, but I didn't have time earlier. I have got the wiki to 80% on the admin dashboard! Also, could you please upgrade me to Beurocrat? Woohoo! It's up to 83% now! Not the person you're thinking of | (talk) 19:36, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Important Do you think that from now on no one should be able to become an admin unless: *Has the badges Wiki Builder and Key to the Wiki With me and IJZM as exceptions. Do you agree? Also, we need one more admin. One more is all we will need until we have tons more users. But the next admin we pick MUST be good with coding. No offense, but neither you, me or IJZM are good at coding. Not the person you're thinking of | (talk) 22:46, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi, do you like the background? I wanted to get the whole steampunk skin but it was too big. Do you like the battle of the week page? Also, please upgrade me to beurocrat. And we have a lot more pages that need to be created still. Look at Template:Navbar (not navbox) for all the pages that need to be made. Not the person you're thinking of | (talk) 15:50, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Question Hello again. Well, I have some important things to say. First, the Nitrome Wiki has refused to be affiliated with us (which is fine, because it was their choice in the first place). Second, we might be able to remove all of the templates that say we have content from the Nitrome Wiki. I say this because if they are not affiliated with us, then we are not affiliated with them, so we might as well remove the templates. We could just say that some information on this wiki is copied from the Nitrome Wiki on our home page. NOBODY said that all of our information was copied directly, but this is incorrect. Some of it I made myself and copied nothing. If you agree with everything I said, then I will remove all those templates. Not the person you're thinking of | (talk) 16:57, March 27, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Please make me a beurocrat. RE Glad you agree. Ive already taken it off most of them. Also, im sorry but I can't understand this message: WHY is the top secret image near the zone u see the name of the page? (under favorites or somewhere). Can you please explain? Finished I finished taking off all of the templates. I will now add a little note on the home page saying that some content was copied from the Nitrome Wiki. Not the person you're thinking of | (talk) 19:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Look's like its just us Hello. IJZM seems to have abandoned this wiki, and no one else has showed up that actually did much. I think that if we can get this wiki large and good enough, we might get more traffic by my idea. My idea is when the wiki is big enough, we ask Nitrome to put a link to this wiki in the links section. The Nitrome Wiki has a link, so maybe we can too. Also, why can't I be a beurocrat now? You need one, since IJZM left. Not the person you're thinking of | (talk) 19:21, March 27, 2012 (UTC) You can get in lots of trouble... By removing those templates, you are violating Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0, which is what the content on the Nitrome Wiki is licensed under. Unless you place them back on, I can Email Wikia to say you are violating Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0, and what they may do is up to them. It may range from them re-adding the templates, to terminating the entire Steamlands wiki (by terminating, I mean the delete all content on this wiki, so that any image/page you go to will say it doesn't exist). Getting you wiki terminated is not good, as you lose absolutely all you content you have published here. I am not threatening you, I am simply telling you what can happen, cause and effect. Having us affiliated has nothing to do with whether you use the templates, you must use them or you are stealing the articles from the Nitrome Wiki. If you block me, you indicate that you do not care about the consequences and have read my message. I hope you consider re-adding the templates. --— NOBODY (talk) 19:22, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Explanation Hello The Mysteryous User, those Templates are not for affiliation, they are for attribution. In the Creative Commons blah blah blah, they state you can use content from other wikis, but you must give them attribution (literally credit). Attribution is just you say somewhere on the page that this entire article is from the Nitrome Wiki, and link to the list of authors. This template is not a sign of affiliation. For example, say we used the entire Nitrome page from Wikipedia. We would have to place a template at the bottom of the page the page is from Wikipedia. That does not mean we are affiliating with them, but that we are giving them attribution (credit) for the page on Wikipedia. See? So that template does not mean you are affiliating with us, it is just a sign of attribution (credit) to the Nitrome Wiki, and the users (mainly me) who edited that page. --— NOBODY (talk) 12:43, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello the Mysteryous User. I have seen how you have blocked an innocent user called NOBODY. He didn't do anything wrong, he actually did good for the wiki. The good he did was tell you what could happen if you did certain things. That was what he did right. NOBODY could have gone ahead and Emailed Wikia, and this Wiki may have not been available right now. If you have read what I wrote in the previous sentence, it shows that NOBODY was trying to "Help" the Steamlands Wiki, not destroy it. By blocking him, you practically are preventing him from telling you what you have done wrong and how to correct it. By blocking him, you prevent him from telling you stuff like this. And maybe, maybe, if anything like removing the templates happens again, NOBODY will not be able to tell you what has gone wrong...and be forced to Email Wikia, and, well, they may terminate your wiki. By unblocking him, he can tell you if anything you do infringes copyright. Also, this removes him being blocked from the Block Log. Removing his block from the block log could be helpful, as content like this (blocking a senior wikia editor for no reason) could potentially drive users away, as if he was trying to help you and you blocked him for no reason, why would other users want to edit on this wiki if they will be helping you more than NOBODY? They may think they will get blocked even faster. This also shows a side of you, how you block whenever you feel like it, cruelly blocking innocent users. If your wiki does grow, and you exhibit more of this behavior, the Admins may decide to block you, as this behavior is very childish and not what you would expect of an admin. Or, if the community decides to block you, and if you block all of them, this will have catastrophic effects on you wiki: you may lose all your users, who might flock to the Nitrome Wiki and edit there if they see this behavior. Maybe, you may direct all your users to the Nitrome Wiki when they see what you have done to NOBODY. So I say this again, unblock NOBODY, as: *1: It shows you are not a cruel person *2: NOBODY can tell you if you are doing things wrong *3: By showing you are not a cruel person, you can potentially bring in users, rather than showing users how you are a cruel person *4: NOBODY can potentially save your wiki from termination if you unblock him *5: It could possibly save you from being voted by the community in the future to be blocked for your actions today These 5 points are beneficial for your wiki, and all come with unblocking NOBODY. If you decide to not block him, well: *1: It shows you are a cruel person who blocks for no reason. *2: NOBODY will not be able to tell you of possible copyright violations. *3: Seeing this block in the logs may cause users to flee your wiki, lest they think they be blocked much sooner for helping *4: Unable to contact you, he will be left with no choice than to Email wikia about the problem, Wikia maybe deciding to terminate your wiki *5: When you do get a big community of users, probably some of them will see your cruelty in blocking NOBODY who was trying to help you. Some person may bring the subject up for the entire community to see, and maybe want to vote to block you. There are two outcomes fro this situation: you can block the person who came up with this idea and tell no one else to come up with it, and possibly start an uprising which ends with all admins blocked and users leaving to the Nitrome Wiki, or, they will get more votes to block you than more votes to not block you, and you will be blocked It is not possible to explain #3 to your community in a way they will see he did something wrong. I hope you unlock NOBODY, as much good can come to you if you do (as seen in the above bullet points), and much bad can come to you if you don't. --— NOBODY (talk) Suggestions Is it ok to suggest about the webpage format? Is it OK to delete all of this: in every page. Because I think someone said that it should be. -121.54.29.82 Returned Ok, I already returned this: in the pages where I deleted them. -121.54.29.82 Suggestions 2 How about another suggestion, but this time no more deleting. If you look at this current tab, you'llsee that the tab icon is the top secret sign from here. Well, it dosn't look like steamlands. -121.54.29.82 Password Go here to change your password.